<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life going nowhere, somebody help me by transloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342420">life going nowhere, somebody help me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transloki/pseuds/transloki'>transloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Edging, Face Slapping, Fainting, Handcuffs, Initial Marking, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Spreader Bars, the most important meal of the day servin it up gary's way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transloki/pseuds/transloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian learns what it means to be jim's. jim marks seb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life going nowhere, somebody help me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If you could break any bank, why do you care about the highest bidder?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t. I just like to watch them all competing. “Daddy loves me the best!” Aren’t ordinary people adorable?’ He paused. ‘Well, you know: you’ve got John … I should get myself a live-in one…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why are you doing all of this?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’d be so funny…’ he mused, digging the knife deeper into the apple opposite Sherlock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I can’t fuckin’ do this anymore, Jim,’ Sebastian exploded. This had been building for weeks. Mission after mission, Jim deliberately sending him on virtually-suicidal tasks, and for what? To prove himself? To show his loyalty? He was exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But talking to Jim like this was suicide in itself. And as he met the other’s eyes, he steeled his determination. ‘You wanted me to be your second in command? Well I’m yours, alright? Just-, fucking stop this’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim was silent, staring back at him with dark eyes that bore into him. Seb knew he’d stepped on a landmine. He should apologise, run, anything just-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You want to be mine?’ He breathed quietly, face expressionless. Was it rhetorical? A chance to run? Or-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the fist collided with Seb’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ears ringing, Sebastian stumbled back against the wall, only for strong hands to close around his neck. Though he looked like a scrawny bastard, Jim fought dirty. Muscle memory from his training came in to try to resist the hold, but Jim was surprisingly quick, pushing him against the wall with his body weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll show you what it fucking means to be mine,’ Jim hissed in his face, grabbing his mouth roughly. Seb tried to bite his finger, only to be met with another slap. He pulled back, allowing Seb to crumple to the floor, trying to adjust back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Bed. Now.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was just in his grasp. He could run, get the hell out of here, move somewhere different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s an order, Moran.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But where would be the fun in that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking Jim’s offered hands to pull him up off the floor, he was swiftly pushed face first onto the bed, clothes being pulled off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Didn’t peg you as a doggy-style man,’ Seb teased, pushing his now-bare arse up and giving it a playful waggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, you’ll see,’ he smirked back, hitting the offered cheek before moving off the bed in search of something. He turned to look until, ‘Eyes front, Moran.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing something metal clink, he rolled his eyes, turning to face the headboard. ‘Am I not allowed to call you your first name, boss? Especially now that we’re so well acquainted...’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You’ll say nothing unless you want a dildo gag rammed down your throat’ Jim threatened, ‘beautiful as that sight might be. That’s not today’s goal.’ He moved up towards his arms, producing a pair of shiny metal handcuffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I don’t need them-’ Seb began, cut off by a quick ‘You will.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, turning back to face the headboard as his arms were chained to the bedposts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a teasing kiss on his cheek, Jim moved back down his body, fingers tracing over the multitude of scars on his back, making his body twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Where,’ Jim asked, teasing. ‘-does a pretty boy like you manage to get these?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Tiger fight.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim’s laughter echoed through the room. It was different to anything Seb had heard from him - more genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fuck off, Seb.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You should see the other guy,’ he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well then…’ Jim pondered, face moving closer to his back. ‘This should be familiar.’ He planted another kiss over the healed scar, before sinking his teeth into the flesh, drawing blood. Seb yelped out in pains, legs thrashing out as Jim pulled back, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ah, ah ! Down, boy. That’ll be a problem…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seb growled, wincing as he felt blood trickling down his back, harsh against the cool air of the room. He wanted to struggle, until he felt-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands, pulling his legs apart. And locking them in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fuckin’ spreader bar?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Since someone,’ Jim gloated, patting his arse. ‘-can’t be trusted to keep still.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spread apart on his knees, Sebastian felt Jim’s fingers tracing his thighs, tight against the cold leather holding him in place. He already ached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So, what exactly is today’s goal?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Absolute submission.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seb’s cock hardened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turns out, no amount of torture preparation could have prepared him for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian felt woozy. The hours had blurred, leaving his near-perfect internal clock useless. All of his grounding tactics, everything they taught in the army, all rendered useless. He was at the mercy of-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim, as it turned out, had acute knowledge of human anatomy. Or, more precisely, how to make Sebastian harder than he’d ever been in his life. All with one thin knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For hours, Jim traced Seb’s body, alternating between fingers and the blade. Sometimes it would trace just lightly against the skin, other times it would slash, causing him to drip and cry out. It was torture, impossible to predict and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his thighs spread, he couldn’t stop his aching cock from dripping come onto the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seb’s face buried further into the pillow, his entire body screaming, begging for any release. He quickly learned that any attempt to buck his hips, get any pressure resulted in the knife digging into his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The surprising thing in this process was Jim’s silence. Concentration, maybe? Or just throwing off any chance Sebastian would have to ground himself. Occasionally he’d feel his tongue lapping against the fresh cuts, worrying the new wounds, spit tangling with the dripping blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Feel like begging yet, darling?’ He finally cut through the silence, tracing over his back with the flat side of the blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘F-Fuck off,’ Seb managed, being met with a thump against his head. His ears rang out again, face falling against the pillow as he chuckled. He expected some kind of retort, another cut, but what he heard was even worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pop of Jim wetting his fingers in his mouth, moving them lower towards Sebastian’s hole. He cried out, thighs unconsciously bucking as he felt a teasing around his hole, barely pushing in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘If you even think about coming without my permission,’ Jim breathed, pressing a kiss against one of Seb’s fresh cuts on his back. ‘You won’t live to see the consequences, dear.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Jim quickly pushed two fingers in, feeling the hole stretch around him. He gave Seb no time to adjust, roughly teasing against his prostate, scissoring him further and further open. Seb’s eyes pooled with water, his mind a blur of blood loss and lust, desperate for any kind of relief to his aching body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel something building deep against his stomach. Jim grabbed the spreader bar, forcing his arse to fuck against his fingers, giving resistance to the handcuffs and causing the skin around his wrists to break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Jim,’ Sebastian cried out, his body twitching uncontrollably. He was so close, he could just-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving his spare hand over to his cock, Jim gave the lightest touch to his tip, feeling the dripping come from his tip. ‘Who do you belong to?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seb thrusted wildly, desperate to get any friction against Jim’s fingers. He couldn’t beg, but he, this was too much, he couldn’t-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yours.’ He cried out, his orgasm on the brink. One final thrust and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian nearly died on the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Please,’ the words fell breathlessly from his mouth. He couldn’t concentrate anymore. All that mattered was Jim. Who was busy unwrapping something. If it was a condom, Seb was going to kill him. He-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flashed a sterile scalpel in front of Seb’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself up, Jim straddled Seb’s back, holding his twitching body down against the sheets. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Just something to be controlled, as tears unconsciously rolled down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Main event time, darling,’ Jim sang, pressing a kiss to his back. ‘Hold on.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade dug into his skin, and Sebastian nearly fainted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was deeper than the other cuts, slower and more precise. The skin against his back sliced open, oozing blood as Jim continued to another cut, connecting them. He was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was marking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seb’s eyes rolled back, guttural groans escaping his throat as his body tried to thrash against the restraints. His vision faded in and out, brought back only by Jim holding him, keeping him from falling under. ‘You’re staying with me for this, angel.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lines continued, slow and determined. It curved and sliced until finally, one last stroke, and he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim dropped the scalpel, his blood soaked hand flying to Sebastian’s aching cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mine.’ He growled, pressing his tongue against the deep wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian blacked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came to, Seb’s arms and legs were now free from the restraints, with him resting above newly cleaned sheets. He groaned, his entire body aching, as he tried to discern if this new texture on his leg was a bandage or-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Drink.’ Jim ordered softly, sitting down next to him and bringing a bottle to his mouth. His vision was still blurring, making it difficult to return fully. Jim rested his hand on his shoulder, helping him ground. Slowly, the memories of what had just happened returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Come on, you need to piss,’ he stated, taking his arm around his shoulder before Seb could object. He tried to stand alone, grumpy that he needed to be helped, only to feel his body screaming out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helping him to the bathroom, Jim let him rest against the door frame. ‘Is this your idea of aftercare?’ Seb groaned, giving a tired smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Just letting you admire my handiwork,’ Jim smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek and moving back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stumbling over to the sink, he looked up, waiting for his eyes to adjust until he saw-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a wreck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep bruises, thin cuts and red scratches spread across his skin, covering his chest in dark blues, purples and reds. His hand traced over them, feeling the sting, until he remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hand gripping the sink for support, Sebastian slowly turned his body, peeking over his shoulder. He nearly stumbled seeing what greeted him. What was now carved into his back, forever etched into the fabric of his being. A reminder, for himself and others, who he belonged to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The initials, JM, scarred deep into his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he thought, no going back now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick piss, he carefully stepped back to the doorframe, meeting Jim’s eyes. They both gazed into each other, taking each other in, until Seb cut through-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Round two?’ he asked, and they laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments make me super happy &amp; would be appreciated !!</p>
<p>shoutout 2 pasiphile for TVD literally changing my gay mormor life. am i sherlock posting in 2020? maybe so</p>
<p>i'm gonna start takin requests/prompts over at tumblr blog @memeriarty if u want to see any fun mormor stuff (maybe a priest kink thing in the work? :o)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>